


Alien

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Aug. 25th, 2006</p><p>Two worlds, alike in dignity, in fair Colorado we set our scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

A week off-world, two weeks home, then back again. And every time you stepped back through the gate Earth was a little less familiar and a little more foreign. 

Things you took for granted on one side had no corollary on the other: Jaffa, McDonald's, Replicators, laundromats, Asgard, Disney. After a while the world outside the mountain seemed less real, less immediate, more of a waking dream than life. There were no Goa'uld, no Ori, no End of the World every other day, just memories of what you used to believe.

And you can't remember when it stopped being home.


End file.
